The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for Global Positioning System (GPS) map-matching based on space map-matching. GPS road map matching is the process of analyzing sequential noisy GPS data of a moving object and identifying the precise moving trajectory aligned with a road map network. Map matching is the basis of numerous location based services in connected-vehicle applications. Map matching methods consider a sequence of GPS points and selects candidate links for each GPS point in the sequence. A virtual network structure is constructed based on the selected candidates and a shortest path search is performed on the virtual network.